


Just need some down time

by pogthroughthepainboys



Series: partta the same universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Fic, Sick Tommyinnit, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Trauma, War, because he needed a reason to need a coping mechanism im sorry, but like fr this is so soft, but only slightly - Freeform, ill explain more in the before chapter notes, little! techno, little! tommy, minecraft as real life, nothing graphic he just has a migrane, wilbur is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogthroughthepainboys/pseuds/pogthroughthepainboys
Summary: Tommy get's sick, his mind's a little foggy, his sorta-family find something out he didn't want them to know and god a lot of fluffFor the record this is 100% platonic and 100% sfw. Tommy just got some trauma from being a teenager in a war and he need's a way to cope.again, this is fully the therapeutic version that is recommended to people who have had childhood trauma, please dont bring weird stuff into my ficALSOim very aware agere is a very niche area, if any of the creators even HINT at being uncomfy with this stuff ill take it down so so fast
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: partta the same universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063232
Comments: 29
Kudos: 726





	Just need some down time

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY FIRST  
> If you weren't aware, age regression is a coping mechanism for people who have had childhood trauma so they can go back mentally and sorta fic those areas yknow? anyway please please please dont confuse it with ddlg/any of its variants because that stuff is genuinely disgusting and it sexualises children, so basically the exact opposite of agere. 
> 
> in this fic its supposed to be set after Tommy had been exiled, he's living with the sleepy boys and also Wilbur is alive and calmed down from being crazy after Phil came onto the server because i said so. I tried to use american terms for things (eg, sippy cup instead of beaker) but if i didn't you can yell at me lmao
> 
> AGAIN PLEASE this is a sfw hurt/comfort fic. do not bring nastiness over here

Sick days sucked, the only purpose they seemed to serve was to make Tommy miserable. There was a horrible pounding in his head and a hot dampness over all of his skin as he sweated off any liquid he drank despite the fact he felt like he was sitting in the arctic. 

Oh, and one more thing, A miserable Tommy almost always led to a very little Tommy, his headspace often fluctuating based on just how bad he felt in the moment, that meant no matter how bad it hurt or how desperately he craved for one of his brother/father figures to come help him, he just couldn’t bring himself to call out, always far too terrified he’d unveil his most shameful secret.

He wasn’t really sure why it was his most shameful secret, it was just as valid as the coping mechanisms his friends had to deal with the war, it was probably because it was just so /stupid/. Throughout his entire experience in the war, he had been trying to prove his maturity, he had seen people die, bombs get set off, he had killed. Despite the fact that his ID very clearly showed him as 16, his mind was much older due to the horror of war, he’d missed out on such vital years of his life, replaced only with thick trauma, it was really no surprise this is the way of coping he had fallen into.  
Was it really such a crime to want his childhood back?

And so, here he was, laying on his bed, beneath a mountain of blankets as he tried desperately to cling onto his normal mindset, everyone was still home, Techno, Wilbur and Phil all downstairs watching TV, there was no way he could be so self indulgent right now. It was a Saturday.  
You see, thinking clearly is already hard enough when you’re sick, adding a list of rules of what you can and cannot think just makes everything confusing, more often than not resulting in a migraine that seems to pound harder with every thought. 

Maybe his bear would make him feel better. Nobody would question it if they saw him cuddling a bear, a lot of people liked stuffed animals when they were sick.  
Reaching for the toy had been his undoing. 

The bear was soft and just plush enough that it was huggable but not too plush so that it was hard, it was perfect for sick days but it was also perfect for little days. That was absolutely a problem. Twirling the fluffy fabric of the bear between his fingers, his thumb found its way migrating to his mouth idly, he hadn’t even realised what was happening but the comfort was immense. No longer was he thinking about his almost-family, No longer was he thinking about the icky sensation in his head or the clamminess of his hands. Snuggling his face into the bear’s fur some more, closed his eyes, finally calm enough to try and get some rest.

Rest was futile. Especially when you had two kinda-brothers who were very passionate about every action they took. 

Wilbur seemed to swing open his door with enough force to take it off its hinges. 

“Tommy! Phil made pancakes!” The older of the two had yelled as he went over to his bed to try and wake him up, assuming that he had just slept in.

The view of Tommy, curled up with a bear in his arms and a thumb in his mouth was sweet but, in true older sibling style, Wil was not above teasing Tommy for it if that meant he’d get out of bed. At this point he still hadn’t really caught on, thinking that they were just childish habits he hadn’t grown out of. 

“Dude you still suck your thumb? You gotta get up and come down or I’ll tell Tubbo”  
Wilbur had giggled as he tried to tickle Tommy awake, obviously joking, as annoying as Tommy could be he would never purposefully humiliate him. Usually, Tommy saw the humour in this too, not today though.

Blue eyes flickering open upon hearing the threat, Tommy curled further in on himself as he teared up, preparing himself for the worst possible outcome.

“..P’ease don’..” With the thumb still stuck in his mouth for comfort, the words came out slurred and childish, completely different to what Wilbur was used to. 

“Wha- Tommy? What’s up man?” Wil immediately sat down next to Tommy, trying desperately to fix whatever damage he had just caused.  
With his trusted big brother figure next to him, Tommy went straight for pressing his forehead into his shoulder, spewing out whines about being embarrassed, feeling ‘yucky’ -as Tommy had called it- and many pleas for Wil to not tell Tubbo. He was delirious, far too gone to even attempt pulling himself out of his headspace, it confused him, instinctively he knew he shouldn’t want Wil’s comfort right now but he couldn’t remember why.  
All he knew was that he felt bad and Wil was making it better.

With a large, cold hand, Wilbur checked Tommy’s temperature, the boy shivering in response and trying to back away. 

“You’re ill, Toms can I go grab Phil quickly? He’ll know what to do better than me” 

And there were the tears again, Tommy had a strong grip on Wil’s arm and was practically begging him not to leave, babbling about bad men and bombs and fireworks, the odd comment about his pounding head was thrown in too but that was more in relation to him being scared that he had been shot with Techno’s rocket too, not being able to fully comprehend what was happening at this point in time. 

Knowingly, Wil felt a pang of guilt, he had pretended to be ignorant to the knowledge that the wars had messed Tommy up, telling himself that Tommy was strong and he didn’t care about those things. He was 16. He was 16 and they’d put him through so much. Despite the fact that he still didn’t fully understand what was going on, he made a mental note that whatever this was, he’d help with it as soon as Tommy was better. 

“Shhhh Look Toms, Tommy, Look” It took a couple attempts to get his attention but when Tommy’s eyes were finally focused on him he noticed how young he looked, big blue eyes wide with fear and upset, tear streaks down his cheeks and damp eyelashes, the situation was weird but Wil knew he needed to keep this boy happy, it was his responsibility. 

“You’re safe, I’ve got you” After a moment of hesitation, Tommy was pulled into his lap, which the blonde immediately melted into,clinging onto Wilbur like it was the end of the world, really Wilbur had just figured that if his fever had him mixing up reality, a hug and some contact from a person might help.  
He sneakily got out his phone and sent Phil a message asking if he could come to Tommy’s room.  
“Shshhh It’s okay” Wil pat the back of his head as he bounced him on his knee  
“You’re safe, there’s no bombs, no bad men, no fireworks. Your head is okay, you’re just a little sick is all, nothing to get worked up about. I know your head’s sore, is there anywhere else that feels bad?” 

Tommy pointed to his throat, then his head, then his tummy, then his head again. 

“Okay, that’s okay” he went from bouncing him to swaying, trying to keep him calm without upsetting his stomach more 

Thank God, Phil was there, peeking his head through the door and smiling when he saw his boys cuddled up on Tommy’s bed.  
“What’s going on?” He had asked in a hushed voice, trying to keep the noise down when he saw that Wil was actively trying to soothe Tommy. 

“I’m not really sure, I think he’s sick, he’s kinda acting like a kid though”  
Phil nodded as he went to sit next to the pair, gently taking Tommy from Wil’s arms and giving him a big hug, the boy immediately latching onto his father-figure’s neck, arms looped tightly as if he was scared to let go. 

“P’il” Tommy mumbled, pressing his face into Phil’s shoulder, he wanted comfort so badly, he wanted to be told he was a brave boy, he just wanted a moment where he could have a proper family.  
“Sore” The word came out like a whine, prompting Phil to start swaying him like Wil had been doing before, he was clearly delirious but it wasn’t all too clear where the line between his headspace and his fever was, it all seemed to blur and mush together, making Tommy a very unhappy boy. 

“Oh it’s sore? That’s no good is it?” Seamlessly slipping into the role of caregiver Tommy so desperately wanted, Phil stood up, the boy still scooped in his arms. Now, Tommy wasn’t exactly a small boy, quite the opposite really, he was taller than Phil even; that being said he still had the body of a teenager, lanky and thin, it was clear he hadn’t even been physically ready for whatever horrors he’d seen in war. 

“He was talking about the war” Wil had whispered to Phil when he stood up, trying not to let Tommy hear  
“I think it messed him up a bit.”

Phil just seemed to nod as he cradled the boy in his arms, taking him to the bathroom to grab some calpol before walking them back to the bedroom. 

“Everything’s fine Wil” Phil hummed as he sat down, carefully measuring out the calpol for Tommy.  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen stuff like this, after the potato war Techno was the same. Tommy just needs his time to wind down, he’s got himself all worked up from the fever too”

Wil seemed to squint a bit at Phil, trying to scan for any trace of a lie, Techno acted like how Tommy was acting? 

“Should I go get Techno then?”  
“Yes that might help, I know the basics of this stuff but really Techno does know more”

After Wil got up to leave, Tommy was left with Phil, who gently fed him the medicine, it seemed like he didn’t like it judging by the way he scowled but at least he swallowed it. 

“Do you have any things for when you feel like this buddy? If it’s the first time that’s okay too, I’m sure Techno won't mind sharing” 

Tommy gave a half nod, reaching for his bear, which Phil happily got for him. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, I’m so so glad we found out, I know it’s hard to tell people about something so personal but you’re being such a good boy right now, you're so so brave.”  
The kind words didn’t stop there, Tommy stayed curled into his chest, a little smile growing on his face as he held the bear with one hand and used the other to gently suckle on his thumb, confident in the knowledge that Phil wasn’t planning on letting go. 

He felt safe. After all, wasn’t that why he had picked up this habit in the first place? 

It wasn’t long before Wilbur was back, Techno standing awkwardly behind him. The hybrid had always been a little uncomfortable being open about coming mechanisms in front of his family, Phil knew because he had found out. That being said, it wasn’t a secret and he wasn’t mad at Phil for telling Wilbur, he was more concerned with why he had to tell him in the first place. 

“Have you given him some medicine?” Phil nodded as he gushed over the boy in his lap, it was nice to see him so innocent again, it had been so long since he saw Tommy smile like he was right now. 

“Okay so give him some juice or something, his headache’s only going to get worse if he’s dehydrated. Uh.. He seems like he’s too young to really hold a cup right now I um” Techno glanced off, clearly embarrassed to be talking about this “I can get him a sippy cup if that’ll be better”

“That’ll be great, thank you Tech’” 

The next few hours seemed to speed by, all three of them fussing over their boy, making sure he felt good, until Wilbur had the great idea of watching Up. It was Tommy’s favourite film after all.  
All four of them were crowded on the sofa, Tommy sipping on the cup Techno had leant him earlier and, after much hesitation and lots convincing from Phil and Wil, Techno was too curled into Phil’s side with a similar sippy but in a darker shade of red. 

It was nice, it was safe. Tommy’s mind still felt a little hazy from the sickness but he was glad he was with his family, even if that meant falling asleep on Phil ten minutes into the Film. To Wilbur and Phil, who didn’t exactly like the film as much, this seemed like a saviour but alas they had a second little one to deal with, one they had actively convinced to slip down, so it wasn’t as if they could really turn the film off. 

Phil was left to let his legs and arm go numb as he was buried under two sweet boys.

\--- 

The next morning, Tommy seemed a little hesitant about coming down for breakfast, unsure of what to say to possibly excuse what happened yesterday.

“I’m actually mortified. You guys were never supposed to see that” He had sighed as he put some bread in the toaster.  
“Thank you though..”

Techno rolled his eyes as he scoffed a pancake “Make sure you get your own stuff at some point, I’m not letting you borrow my things forever”

“I still have no clue what's going on, none of you explained it to me” Wil chuckled, he had the jist of it, they acted like that as a way to relieve stress, but Goddammit he was going to milk the fact that nobody had paid any attention to him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it would be kinda awkward if you guys guessed which author i am from my writing style so please don't guess lmao, i went to all the trouble of making a new account to post this because i was so nervous that people would take it the wrong way
> 
> also calpol is childrens paracetamol but its also kinda like cough syrup i guess, i wasnt sure if that was a thing in america or not and i know most people on here are american


End file.
